


Crash

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2019 [49]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Suga is outrageous, oisuga roommates, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Iwaizumi knew it was probably a bad idea to fall for Oikawa's college roommate. Too bad knowing and doing were not remotely the same thing. Also, Oikawa is an enabler.





	Crash

Iwaizumi dashed the sheen of sweat off his face with the collar of his t-shirt once he finally deposited the last of Oikawa’s stuff into his dorm room. He had no damn idea how all this stuff was going to fit once unpacked, but that was fortunately not his problem. Or, at least, he hoped Oikawa wouldn’t turn it into his problem.

“Make sure you sleep more than two hours a night,” Iwaizumi chided. “If you don’t, you’ll expire faster than milk in the sun. Only uglier because your hair sucks.”

Oikawa stuck out his tongue. “You’re so ugly you’d make Jabba the Hutt cry.”

“Your head is so fat, you need Jabba the Hutt’s greasy flop sweat to even make it through the door.” Even through their usual barbs, both of them were smiling. Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa in for a back-slapping hug. “Take care of yourself, okay? And call me once in a while so I don’t worry about you.”

Trying and failing to squeeze the air from Iwaizumi, Oikawa relented and nuzzled Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “I’ll call, I promise. I’m going to miss you, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi ran his fingers through Oikawa’s wild hair, frizzy and tangled by a mixture of sweat and wind. “I’ll miss you too, Tooru.”

Not at all ready to turn around and leave his longtime best friend behind, Iwaizumi backed toward the door and kept his eyes on his wide-eyed friend who looked dangerously close to crying. He would never admit it, but he would probably bawl like a baby once he was far enough away to have a moment alone.

He blindly slid the door open behind him, but the moment he stepped through the threshold, Iwaizumi’s back impacted something solid and warm and . . . blond?

The collision threw him off balance. Before he knew it, strong arms darted beneath his toppling form and kept him from sprawling on the floor. Iwaizumi looked up at his mysterious benefactor, gazing into large brown eyes, framed with silver blond hair and a dazzling grin.

In short, the guy was _beautiful._

Sometimes, life came along and kicked him in the pants and reminded him of how incredibly gay he was. This was one of those times.

“Uh, hi,” Iwaizumi breathed.

Chuckling, Beautiful-kun helped Iwaizumi to his feet and offered a hand. “Hello to you, too! The name’s Sugawara, but you can call me Suga. I always hoped someone would fall for me one day, but I’ll admit, that wasn’t what I had in mind.”

Iwaizumi chortled. “Yeah, me neither.” He shook Suga’s hand and hoped his face didn’t look as hot as it felt. “Name’s Iwaizumi. Hajime. Iwaizumi Hajime.” He nodded toward Oikawa. “That’s Oikawa. He’s weird, and the owner of this giant pile of stuff. One of these days, his Smaug pile of fanboy junk will fall over and kill him. If it does, call me or take pictures. For science.”

“Stop talking about me, Iwa-chan! I’m standing right here.” Oikawa crossed his arms and huffed. “You’re so rude.”

Scratching his chin in faux thought, Iwaizumi hummed. “Sometimes, I can almost hear him from beyond the grave.”

A rich peal of laughter filled the air, and Iwaizumi’s hope that his blush wasn’t obvious died on the spot. “I, uh, should be going. I’m probably in the way.”

Suga waved off his concerns. “Ridiculous. If Oikawa-kun dies, who will keep me company?”

“Hey!” Oikawa dropped onto his bed and crossed his arms in a huff. “Now there’s two of them.”

Ignoring Oikawa’s pouting, Iwaizumi said, “So, if the worst happens or you’re a breath away from tearing his face off, drop me a line. I can give you my number or you can steal it from him. Whatever works for you.”

“Will do.” With that, Suga darted his hand into the pocket of Iwaizumi’s jeans and grabbed his hand to use his thumbprint. A few rounds of lightning fingers later, he handed Iwaizumi’s phone back and said, “All done. See you later, Iwa-chan!”

His blood curdling at the undesirable moniker, Iwaizumi shook his head. “Just Hajime is fine. Maybe if you do it enough, Shittykawa over there might jump on the bandwagon and stop talking to me like I’m five.”

Suga doubled over laughing, slapping his thigh in glee. “I’m going to like having you two around. And here I thought I’d get one of the boring, studious types.”

“Ha! The only thing Tooru studies is footage of volleyball matches. Everything school related is on a strictly seat-of-pants plan.”

He left the room with a cocktail of giggling and grumbling behind him, and Iwaizumi knew he would end up finding reasons to visit Oikawa a little more often.

On his way home on the bus, he pulled out his phone to see what Suga had left for him. The screen was still on the Contacts app, and one new entry was open. The entry made his throat run dry.

💋💘 🌈 Sugawara Koushi 🌈 💘💋

“Oh, hell yeah.” His outburst earned Iwaizumi a glare from a hunched over old man, but he didn’t care. The heady feeling of knowing Oikawa’s hot roommate was his type was too much to keep bottled in.

Iwaizumi renewed his resolve to drop by whenever he could.

  


As it turned out, spontaneous visits took more doing than Iwaizumi would’ve liked. All contact with Suga was relegated to the occasional text. Between classes and practice and coursework and the phenomenon formerly known as sleep, he barely had time to eat, let alone escape the campus.

But escape he did. It was a Friday night, and his Saturday morning class was canceled due to the professor being ill. The evening sped by as Iwaizumi plowed through his workload. Come three in the morning, he was finished and passed out at his desk.

He woke up well past his usual eight with a backache and a mission. The showers were busy due to it being a weekend, but he managed to fly through his morning ablutions at warp speed and be on the 8:40 bus heading to Suga’s (and Oikawa’s, he supposed) end of town.

His knock was met by a muffled grunt and the sound of something collapsing. That wasn’t as alarming as he supposed it should be, but being long acquainted with Oikawa’s allergy to neatness, no doubt he tripped over a pile of clothes, only to be rescued by the even bigger pile of clothes sitting next to it.

The door opened, and his suspicions were definitely confirmed. The first visible sliver of floor was indeed coated in a pile of laundry, which he knew was Oikawa’s due to the outrageous number of novelty t-shirts.

“Whatever you’re selling, we’re not buying,” Oikawa said through a wide-mouthed yawn. “I already have a noisy gay with bad taste in clothes. I don’t need another one.”

They stared at each other before falling into a fierce embrace. “I missed you, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi smiled against Oikawa’s shoulder. “I missed you, too, you smelly jackass.”

Rather than object, Oikawa lifted the fabric of his t-shirt to his face and sniffed it. He shrugged. “I’ll give you that one.”

Inside, Iwaizumi’s eyes zipped straight over to Suga’s bed, where its owner lay on his stomach, fast asleep in nothing but a ragged pair of boxers. Averting his gaze just as quickly, Iwaizumi chided himself for leering at someone while they were asleep. It didn’t matter that Suga’s legs were shapely and his back silky smooth-looking, or that his butt was the perfect amount of round for his lean build.

“Damn it,” he hissed, and Oikawa gave him a knowing look. “Oi, don’t throw that in my face. It’s too early for that shit.”

Oikawa flipped him a peace sign and wriggled his fingers. “I can’t help it that we have a perfect connection. We’re like friend soulmates.”

Iwaizumi barked a laugh and bumped his shoulder against Oikawa’s. “Does the soulmate store accept returns?”

“Nah. They can’t be sent back to the manufacturer.” Oikawa leaned over the small fridge under the tiny counter and pulled out an iced tea. “I thought you had class on Saturdays.”

“Canceled.” Iwaizumi made himself look at literally anything but the even better angle to take in the curve of Suga’s rear. “I can hang out all weekend. I did all my work, and my next class isn’t until Monday late in the morning.”

Beaming, Oikawa perked up as he cracked open his own tea. “I have a game tonight, too. Suga-chan’s going, so you can keep each other company.” Iwaizumi blushed like a twelve year old girl flipping through an idol magazine, and Oikawa leered. “Thought you’d like that idea. Iwa-chan’s in lov — ow!”

With a fistful of Oikawa’s hair in his hand, Iwaizumi gave it one more tug. “You were saying?”

“Forget returning me to the soulmate store.” Oikawa scrunched his nose and aggressively blew a lock of hair from his face. “I should return _you_ to the best friend store. I don’t care if they take returns. I’ll just leave you in the parking lot.”

Iwaizumi’s heart filled with every bit of their banter. He really did miss Oikawa. “So, what’s new?”

While Oikawa rattled off the lengthy saga of his daily life, none of which was remotely interesting, Iwaizumi hung on every word, interjecting commentary when someone needed to remind Oikawa when something he did was incredibly ill-conceived.

He tipped right off of Oikawa’s desk chair and squeaked when a pair of arms snaked around his shoulders. “Gotcha.”

Suga stood over him, howling with laughter alongside Oikawa. It was not a graceful moment. “No fair. I thought you were asleep.”

Using his toe to tease the side of Iwaizumi’s ribs, coaxing an embarrassing giggle from him, Suga smirked over him. “That’s what you get for not telling me you were here. I thought we were doing so well, Hajime-kun.”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “College is a bastard. A guy’s gotta find time to sleep.”

“How sweet.” Suga offered him a hand up, and the air in Iwaizumi’s lungs was punched right out at the sheer force of Suga’s brisk tug on his arm. “Are we having breakfast in or out?”

“Out,” Iwaizumi and Oikawa replied in unison.

Suga pouted. “Okay, okay. I’ll go find some pants.” With that, Suga leaned over to rummage through the plastic drawer unit housing his clothes that weren’t heaped around his bed the same way Oikawa’s were.

Iwaizumi’s jaw slowly craned open when the only thing he could see in front of him was two perfect handfuls of ass. He closed his eyes and counted to ten in four different languages just to give his brain something else to do other than thirst after Oikawa’s roommate.

“I saw that,” Oikawa whispered in his ear, and Iwaizumi sputtered.

Once his outfit for the day was selected, Suga didn’t hesitate to dress right there in front of him, and Iwaizumi couldn’t say he was surprised. If Suga had personal boundaries, Iwaizumi had yet to discover exactly what that entailed.

“All ready.” Suga grabbed Oikawa’s hairbrush and threw it at him, and it bounced off his chest and clattered on the floor. “I don’t think he’ll let you out without looking like you at least tried to change out of your pajamas before you left the room.”

Iwaizumi nodded and retrieved the brush. “Well, you’re not wrong.” Oikawa fell into an irritated rant when Iwaizumi started brushing his hair for him. “Jesus, dude. Do you ever use conditioner?”

“He doesn’t.” Suga wagged a finger, and Oikawa rolled his eyes. “I told him he has more split ends than divorce court, but does he listen to Suga-san? Of course not.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Iwaizumi swatted Oikawa on the behind with the hairbrush. “Now get dressed, you gremlin.”

Breakfast at the campus food court was a novelty to Iwaizumi. All throughout the meal, Oikawa and Suga were constantly trying to one-up each other in embarrassing stories, and Oikawa was losing spectacularly because Suga appeared to be completely devoid of shame.

The rest of the day was a little different because Oikawa had pregame stuff to do, which left Iwaizumi and Suga alone. To pass the time, the two of them wandered around the campus grounds.  Suga pointed out the different buildings, indicating which ones either he or Oikawa had classes in.

“And now we’re in the best place in the entire school,” Suga said once they reached the end of the tour. “Welcome to my own personal haven.”

Suga gestured at the rooftop garden on the top of the science building, soft greenery and scores of well-kept flowers lining cobbled walkways. “Oh, wow,” Iwaizumi murmured.

Looping his arms with Iwaizumi’s, Suga dragged him toward a wooden bench, which had a placard signifying that a nearby trade school had built the furnishings and the stone pathways. In one of the flower beds, another sign indicated that the school’s botany program kept up with the plants’ care.

“This really is a slice of heaven, isn’t it?” Suga waggled his brows, and Iwaizumi had no intentions of disagreeing. “I come up here to do my homework when Oikawa has girls over.”

Iwaizumi laughed. “I have a feeling him asking you to beat it was definitely on the hilarious side.”

“It was.” Suga sighed and gave Iwaizumi a wistful smile. “But I don’t mind. He’s a teenage boy. If he doesn’t get off at least once a day, I’m pretty sure his dick will actually fall off, and doing it yourself only goes so far, you know?”

“Oh my god.” Iwaizumi was beet red from the neck up, and Suga deigned to find it hilarious. “I’ll never unsee that, you jerk. It’s like the first time you walk in on your parents having sex when you’re a kid.”

They both shuddered at that, and the conversation died out into an easy silence. Suga was slumped against him, and it didn’t take long to figure out that he was asleep.

A dopey smile on his face, Iwaizumi lowered Suga’s head into his lap and gently stroked his hair, and Suga immediately curled into him. They sat there for half an hour before Iwaizumi grudgingly shook Suga awake. WIth skin that fair, Suga would be a crispy critter in no time flat, being in the sun any longer than he has without sunscreen.

“Guess I really am tired.” Suga loudly yawned and latched around Iwaizumi’s arm again. “It was sweet of you to let me sleep on you, even if it was kind of rude for me to sleep on you in the first place.”

Iwaizumi waved a hand in dismissal. “Nah, Oikawa does that all the time. Though the last time he did, he said I was the plumpest pillow ever and I slapped his thigh so hard he got a charley horse.” He did something dangerously close to a pout. “Fucker called me fat.”

“Well, you can slap my thighs if you want to,” Suga cooed. “Though I would be remiss not to mention that there are other places to smack that are a lot more fun for both of us.”

Tripping over the most minute clump of grass in the quad, Iwaizumi dropped like a potato sack, and Suga yelped as he was dragged along for the ride. Over sixty kilos of human being dropped on top of his back, but when he was able to flip over, Iwaizumi couldn’t scare up the ability to care.

Suga straddled his waist, looming over Iwaizumi and held up by hands planted next to either of Iwaizumi’s ears. The tip of their noses were touching, and Suga’s warm breath feathered across Iwaizumi’s lips.

“Well hello there, Hajime-kun,” Suga purred. “If I didn’t know any better, I would say you planned this.” He leaned down as if to brush their mouths together, but just before contact, he turned his head and smirked against Iwaizumi’s cheek. “But I know how much of a klutz you are when you’re checking me out. You couldn’t possibly be that smooth.”

Iwaizumi was spitting and sputtering half-assed denials as Suga peeled them away from each other and also the middle of public grounds. “Maybe if you’re good, we can pick up where we left off.”

As they meandered back to the food court to scarf an extra bite before taking off for the gym to watch Oikawa’s match, Iwaizumi pondered how Suga knew every single one of his thoughts. As long as the end was a good one, though, who gave a shit?

After watching Suga eat spicy tofu that made Iwaizumi’s eyes water just being in its proximity, they put on some school logo and color attire and trekked across the campus for the university’s main gym. Oikawa would be starting that night, even as a freshman, and Iwaizumi was damn glad his professor picked this particular weekend to get pink eye.

On the court, Oikawa looked damn imposing. He had no idea whether their opponents thought so, but that would change in a hurry. Nobody knew the depths Oikawa could reach to for that last step toward victory like Iwaizumi did. If he was starting this early in the season, his teammates and coaches must have begun to see it, too.

“Give ‘em hell, Tooru,” Iwaizumi murmured to himself, and Suga sighed next to him. “What?”

“Oh, I think it’s totally adorable how like family you two are.” Suga clapped a hand on Iwaizumi’s thigh, and a thousand bees lingered on his skin in its wake. “Most guys are afraid of being affectionate.”

Iwaizumi snorted. “If supporting your friends takes away from your masculinity, then you’re a piss poor excuse for a man. Do not pass go, do not collect $200.”

Suga curled even closer to Iwaizumi’s side, and Iwaizumi was glad in a hurry that fate had put Oikawa in the same room as this person. And he would definitely make sure to throw an extra few coins in at the shrine for his own luck in that area, as well.

The game started, and from the get-go, Oikawa was electric. Iwaizumi wanted to be good company to Suga, but he also couldn’t tear his eyes away from the odd angle of watching his best friend do his thing from a distance. He was relieved when he shot a quick glance at Suga, only to find that Suga was riveted, as well.

While he didn’t score the winning point, Oikawa was (at least in Iwaizumi’s opinion) the star of the game. He had half a dozen service aces, many excellent tosses that his spikers hit with ease and with power, and one setter dump — smarmy asshole style.

Iwaizumi pondered what it was like to play against Oikawa in a real game, but as he was wont to do, Suga put voice to his thoughts. “Playing against Oikawa was one of the most exhilarating and anxiety-inducing experiences of my life. It’s almost surreal watching him from here after knowing that.”

“Wait, what?” Iwaizumi turned to gawk at Suga. “I didn’t know you played. How did I not know this?”

Suga chuckled. “Oh, you’ll remember, though I wouldn’t expect _you_ of all people to remember me. You were definitely more of the singular focus kind of player. Opponents just dissolved in front of you and you hit past them like they weren’t even there.”

Scouring his brain for some memory, any at all, to place when and how he would’ve known Suga. He came up empty until he remembered their last ever opponent in competitive high school volleyball. There was a setter who wasn’t Kageyama, but where Kageyama was skilled, this other setter was crafty and was three steps ahead.

That setter was the guy hanging off his arm and looking at him like he was some sort of person to be admired.

“What the fuck. How did I not notice before?” Iwaizumi scratched at his temple and hummed. “I don’t think I ever knew your name. Oikawa just called you Refreshing-kun.”

Nodding emphatically, Suga said, “He still calls me that sometimes. He was a little quicker on the uptake about remembering me, though. That’s just how he is.”

“It really is.” And it was. Oikawa never forgot a face. He may have taken a bit to recall where and how he knew that person, but he always remembered. It made him a formidable opponent on the court and very popular with the girls at school.

They hovered outside the player entrance, and Suga bearhugged Oikawa as soon as he emerged. “You were great. Not as great as me, but that can’t be helped.”

Oikawa laughed and waved at Iwaizumi. “Looks like you two had fun today.” Iwaizumi stepped in front of Oikawa and flicked him in the nose. “Ow! What was that for?”

“You know what it’s about.” He narrowed his eyes at Oikawa, and his friend had the decency to look sheepish. “Yeah, that.”

Groaning, Oikawa shrugged. “I didn’t want to ruin it. You seemed to like him a lot, and I didn’t want to rock the boat.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Why the hell do I love you so much?”

“Because I’m so lovable, of course!” Suga loudly cleared his throat in the background and bounced on the balls of his feet, hands behind his back like he hadn’t just roasted Oikawa without saying a word. “Refreshing-kun isn’t so refreshing when he’s with you.”

“I’m always refreshing.” Suga tossed an arm over both their shoulders. “Now, if I read the college handbook correctly, a victory of this caliber deserves some merrymaking.” His fingers played along the column of Iwaizumi’s neck, sending a shiver down his spine. “And I am _very_ merry.”

Oikawa shook his head. “I’m so wiped. Maybe we could have dinner and you two go out and have a good time.”

“What are you, seventy?” Iwaizumi reached behind Suga and whacked Oikawa. “You personally were categorically badass enough to hand an entire team their asses on a silver platter. If that doesn’t mean you deserve a night off to go out and have fun, then what the hell does?”

Suga nodded solemnly. “As I said. It’s the rules.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll sleep when I’m dead.” In the street clothes he wore going to the gym earlier that day, Oikawa tugged them forward toward the main exit of the campus where all the good places to eat lay in wait. “Onward!”

They settled on a ramen place both Suga and Oikawa had nothing but high praise for, and Iwaizumi didn’t struggle to figure out why. The restaurant was Japanese style, but the service was American diner style. Servers would insult their guests and say sassy shit that would get any regular Japanese service worker fired on the spot.

It was his new favorite thing, and Iwaizumi wished he had discovered this phenomenon before.

After dinner came a movie both Suga and Oikawa wanted to see, and Iwaizumi would not admit he wanted to see even on his deathbed. It was a sports-themed romcom with very good actors with very bad chemistry putting out very bad performances. It was a perfect disaster of a script, and the experience was almost cleansing. No matter how much it sucked trying to decode dude language for potential dates, at least he wasn’t a Straight™ like the film’s hapless protagonists.

However, toward the end of the movie, Oikawa was definitely running out of gas, and he ended up finishing the walk back to the dorm room piggybacking with Iwaizumi.

As soon as he hit the covers, Oikawa was out like a light. Suga ushered them out of the room to give him some well-earned sleep after his equally well-earned victory and subsequent celebration.

“At least this way, he won’t wake up at three in the morning and go into video watching zombie mode,” Suga remarked, and Iwaizumi could not help but agree.

“Yeah, he’s a hard worker, and the one he’s hardest on is himself.” Iwaizumi cast a long look over his shoulder at the rapidly shrinking door to the dorm room and sighed. “One of these days, I’ll have the stones to tell him how fucking awesome he is to his face. Until then, I’m going to be over here kicking him in the shorts at every opportunity.”

Suga pressed a finger to his lips and smiled behind it. “I won’t tattle. Not even when it would be really funny.”

“Appreciate it.” Iwaizumi reached up and snared Suga’s hand with his. “Let’s give him some peace and quiet, eh?”

“I know just the place.”

A few minutes later, the iron gate to the rooftop garden slammed open and then shut just as fast. Iwaizumi found himself pinned to the little shack in the middle of the greenery, Suga holding down his wrists and looming oh so close.

Iwaizumi wouldn’t say he had ever _needed_ to kiss someone before, but in that moment, his entire skin itched for Suga to press against him and steal his breath. And as he always seemed to do, Suga knew what he craved and delivered.

Suga’s slightly shorter stature made the angle perfect for Iwaizumi’s mouth to be ravished. Lips and teeth and tongue tugged at the well of pleasure brewing deep in his belly, and he surrendered to it all.

It wasn’t until the regular cadence of his higher reasoning was loud enough to hear that Iwaizumi wrenched his mouth away from Suga’s, gasping for air and missing being starved for it already. “This is probably a bad idea,” he panted. “Getting involved with someone you might get to see once a month won’t make either of us happy.”

His own breath ragged, Suga closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Iwaizumi’s. “Yeah, I know. I just didn’t want to miss out on doing that at least once. No regrets, you know?”

“No regrets.” Iwaizumi cupped Suga’s cheeks with his hands and pressed a kiss to Suga’s lips. “Well, we still have most of a night to kill. How does Refreshing-kun spend a Saturday?”

“Jacking off in the shower while Oikawa gets laid, mostly,” Suga answered, and Iwaizumi choked on his own tongue for a moment. With a shrug, Suga added, “Well, it’s true, and you did ask. Besides, what else do you expect from me at this point?”

“You got me.” Iwaizumi took Suga’s hand and led them back toward the fire escape they had climbed to get up there after hours. There was nowhere in particular either of them felt the need to go, so they went wherever the sidewalk led.

Suga talked about his major, and Iwaizumi talked about his own. While Suga was in the veterinary medicine program, Iwaizumi was pursuing a degree in education.

“You know the school that fucked Kageyama up?” Suga nodded. “I want to go back there and take that fucker’s job. I may not be the greatest role model who ever lived, but I’d at least be better than he ever was. He was also the one who let Oikawa overwork himself until it was a habit he never could break.”

“I see.” Suga listed into Iwaizumi’s side and hummed in pleasure. “I just really like our four legged friends. No revenge there.”

They both laughed, and Iwaizumi permitted himself to nudge just a little bit closer.

By the time a flashlight-wielding security guard shooed them back toward the dorms, Iwaizumi was surprised to find it was just after midnight. They had wandered around aimlessly for two hours, and it didn’t seem like a waste of time at all.

Back in the dorm, Iwaizumi settled on the floor with Oikawa’s giant stuffed Darth Vader as a pillow and a throw blanket courtesy of Suga’s stash of them under his bed. He fell asleep quickly enough, but the few scraps of dreams he could remember all tasted a little bit like Suga.

Most of the next day was engulfed by the massive smorgasbord of video game consoles populating the common room. Iwaizumi cleaned house on Guitar Hero, while Suga lorded over DDR and Oikawa made a respectable showing in some first person shooter game, the name of which Iwaizumi forgot as soon as he heard it.

They were all tired in different ways until the gathering finally dispersed for dinner, and Iwaizumi knew his time with his friend and his whatever-Suga-was-to-him-he-had-no-idea was very finite, and that end was drawing near.

“Well, uh, I guess it’s time to head out for me,” Iwaizumi said, despite his desire to stay just a little bit longer. “Don’t be a stranger. Either of you.”

Oikawa enveloped Iwaizumi in a sniffling, tear soaked hug. “I miss you already, Iwa-chan!” he blubbered.

“Yeah, I know.” Iwaizumi rubbed Oikawa’s back until his short ragged breaths slowed down. Out of habit, he added, “Damn you are an ugly crier. I think you got snot on me. Gross.” In fact, Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa’s snot was indeed caked on the sleeve of his tee and he didn’t care at all.

“Something to remember me by.” Oikawa snorted, and his ruddy face split into his usual mockish smile. “I can’t wait for the dorm room to smell better, eh, Suga-chan?”

From his seat on his bed, Suga laughed. “You know, you can just say you’re doing your laundry. It’s not like pooping or masturbating. You don’t need a codeword for it.” Oikawa squawked at that, and Iwaizumi threw back his head and laughed until his eyes teared up.

“I’m gonna miss you guys,” he said, dashing away moisture from his cheeks while sustaining a rumbling chuckle. “You two keep each other out of trouble, all right? I’m too poor to post your bail.”

Suga averted his eyes. “Sure, we’ll be good. No worries there.”

“And now I’m worried again.” Iwaizumi gave Suga a loose hug and inhaled the scent of his vanilla shampoo one more time. “Take care of yourself,” he said softly in Suga’s ear.

“You too.”

With that, Iwaizumi left the room before he couldn’t make himself do it. He had to, because his own education was waiting for him on the other end of the city.

Halfway down the corridor toward the stairs leading out of the building, Iwaizumi stopped mid-stride. He knew what he said, what Suga agreed to, but it had been a long time since he could remember truly enjoying himself. Sure, he had moments of fun here and there at school. Nothing in his recent memory, however, could compare to the past couple of days doing nothing in particular in the best of company.

Being with Oikawa was great, but something about just being in Suga’s presence made his stomach churn and his pulse race. It was a foreign and beautiful development — one we vowed to leave behind.

There wasn’t a damn thing he wanted to do less than walk away from that.

“You know what, fuck it.” Iwaizumi spun on his heel and ran back toward Oikawa’s and Suga’s dorm room.

As he arrived, the door was already sliding open and Suga was there. Their eyes locked, and Iwaizumi was panting with a cocktail of exertion and exhilaration. “You’re back,” Suga breathed, a dazzling grin gracing his face.

“Yeah.”

Which one of them moved first, Iwaizumi had no idea, but they crashed together in the middle for a kiss full of all the ravenous feelings they had promised they would leave out of their relationship. Those were the feelings that would make time apart seem so unbearable. Yet the worst thing in the world to Iwaizumi at that moment was pretending this wasn’t what he wanted.

Growling, Suga spidered around him, and Iwaizumi grabbed him by the ass and staggered back into the room. Oikawa watched wide-eyed while Suga wrapped his legs around Iwaizumi’s waist and made a cacophony of noises that made Iwaizumi want to throw his best friend out of his own room so he could see what other sounds he could coax out of Suga.

When they finally wrenched apart, he eased Suga down on shaking legs but kept his arms firmly latched around Suga’s waist. “I don’t want to pretend this isn’t what I want.”

“Neither do I.” Suga pulled him close for a softer, gentler, yet no less passionate kiss. “We’ll figure it out, right?”

Iwaizumi nodded. “Anything worth having is worth fighting for, and I haven’t met a fight I back down from.”

“Good.” Suga buried his nose in the slope of Iwaizumi’s shoulder and smiled against the sensitive skin of his neck. “You better get out of here before Oikawa finds himself sleeping in the common room.”

“What?” The meaning clicked into place. “Oh. _Oh_.”

This time when he backed away down the hall, it was without regret. It would be hard and he would miss that intense rush of feeling, but he knew it was there, knew how to find it, knew who he wanted it.

His step was lighter as he jogged down the stairs and headed for the bus stop. It was a challenge he couldn’t wait to meet head on.


End file.
